primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.8
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.8 is the eight episode of the eight season of Primeval. It sees the return of Claudia Brown. Synopsis An Iguanodon appears and a person that they had forgotten about gives everyone a shock. Plot A gust of wind tears a hole and an anomaly opens and then a mysterious figure comes through followed by an Iguanodon and a weird man sees all of this. At the A.R.C Sarah is studying the Artefact (That was found in Episode 8.5) and Matt gives her the Anomaly opening device (That was found in Episode 6.9) and she inserts the device into the Artefact and then the light bulbs break and Lester and the Minister arrive and then the Artefact lights up and the opening device quickly shuts down and then it detects an anomaly at Stone Henge and they go to Jess who tells then no anomaly have been detected and Matt decides it's best to go and check and the team leave to go there. At Stone Henge the mysterious figure meets up with the weird man and he tells them the A.R.C team are coming and she makes her way to a cottage where she waits for the team to arrive. At the anomaly the Iguanodon makes it's way to the nearby village and destroys a shop injuring the owner. At the A.R.C Elizabeth goes to meet the 2nd Matt and tells him that she thinks the A.R.C know about what they are up to and then orders that the two previous children the team met Ben Trent (From 1.1) and Jake Green (From 2.6) are to be captured and that the plan must be speeded up and that Evan and Dylan's arrival must mean the person who will make their plan become a reality will be here soon and the pair go their separate ways and the van goes out to kidnap the boys. In Scotland the team arrive and Matt notices Connor and Abby ain't there and Jenny tells him they are planning their wedding as it is next week and then they hear concerns and then the weird man tells Jenny to go to the cottage and she breaks up from the team and the Minister follows her. In London Abby and Connor meets up with receptionist and they show him the amount of money they have and they says that about 30 people will be attending and after a while he leaves and Lester phones them and tells then to go to the A.R.C's power supply room and make sure power is still intact and they go there. In Scotland the Iguanodon attacks the team and runs of to the cottage and Matt instructs Kieran and Becker to lock the anomaly then Jenny and the Minister are noticed to be missing. At the cottage Jenny opens up door and sees a woman who looks like her and the woman names herself as Claudia Brown the Minister watches through the window in shock the Iguanodon attacks him but he runs inside the cottage and the Iguanodon runs of and they see Claudia in shock and quickly relies who she is. At the A.R.C Sarah continues to study the Artefact and it has writing on it an anitial CB and 20 miles out of London North - East and then the Opening device bleeps and the Artefact lights up and a ray of light knocks Sarah out. At Scotland Kieran locates the anomaly but it is not there then as Kieran tries to contact but Matt his phone is magneticly interfered due to the anomaly then the anomamly lights up then vanishes again and Becker goes to get the team. Who is still shocked by Claudia's appearance but before they can talk they hear screams and see a girl scared and her mother in shock and they get her to an hospital and Emily sees her ID card and reads it to identify her as Tiffany Perice amd hands it to her and then her farther notices that the man that is supposed to be driving the Ambulance is not the driver and leaves with her and Michael sees Claudia looking concered then Becker arrives and is shicked to see Claudia and tells them of the vanishing anoamly. In London Abby and Connor go to the A.R.C's Power building to discover the building's wires cut and the fuses burnt. At the A.R.C Sarah wakes up and sees Ethan trying to steal the Artefact and opening device and sounds the alarm but he escapes before Ryan can stop him and he heads to Evan's room but he is not in there and quickly leaves before he is caught. In Scotland Becker shows the team the anoamly and Claudia says it's an invisible anoamly and then says that invisible anomalies won't be detected and that they only open into alternative realities and then says that where she came from was where the timeline changed and that she has come looking for Cutter and Helen and is told by Danny that they are both dead and he even saw Helen die then Calaudia says that she has come to put the timeline's together and that they can be merged together and that this whole mess can be sorted out then the Iguanodon appears and it misses Danny's EMD shoot and nearly kills the Minister then it goes back through the anomaly which closes and then Claudua says she must go to the A.R.C and they take her there. At the A.R.C everyone returns and is shocked to see Claudia and Abby tells them of what has happened at the A.R.C's power building and she is told of Evan and Dylan's arrival and everything else then Elizabeth sees her and the Minister speaks to her and they tell the 2nd Matt and tells them that everything is falling into place but they are unaware Jess has heard them. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Ethan Dobroski/Patrick Quinn {Extended Cameo} *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah page *2nd Matt Anderson {Extended Cameo} *Evan Cross {Mentioned} *Dylan Weir {Mentioned} Creatures *Iguanodon Setting *A.R.C *Stone Hendge *Cottage *Lonodon *Unknown Warehouse *Cafe *A.R.C's Power building Trivia *This is the last episode of Primeval not to feature all the characters *This episode has various mentions from the shows past including Episode 1.1,2.6,6.9 and 8.5 Gallery Imageyhu.jpg|The poster for the episode Stone.jpg|Stone Hendge Mtw.jpg|The Minister shocked by what he sees Cut wires.jpg|The Wires cut Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval